wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faolan
This is my talk page sooo leave me some messages Faolan&Edme 18:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Warm Welcome Hi... My names SilverFengo, but you can call me Silver for short. I just wanted to say welcome to WotB wiki or what the head admin likes to call the "MacWiki clan". If you need any help, consult the Head Admin or other reliable admins and users like Faolan Macduncan 18, Lachlana(head admin) Caitbob, or me... We hope you will stay, but any sign of spam or inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated. (Not to be sounding mean or anything.) Please follow the Rules... Hello, Faolan&Edme! Welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond wiki! I am the high-ranking Watch Wikian, second only to Lachlana, Caitbob Wilkinson. The wiki is only 2 years old so it can use as much help as it can get. True, there are a lot of pages but there are many article stubs and whatnot. If you think something's missing click the 'edit' button to make an edit.(you may come across some pages you cannot edit) Please stay! We have little people on the wikis. Contact Me, Lachlana, Acciala, or Fyrus 797. Also, don't do anything big without Lachlana's permission. Happy editing! Caitbob Wikinson 18:03 May 18, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Faolan MacDuncan 18's Welcome to You! Yes, but I ask you to please use proper grammar. This wiki is a place to share your knowledge of the Wolves of the Beyond series. Just click the "edit" button and type or delete what would help the wiki. Please see Lachlana's (head admin) "Rules on the Wiki" blog, and the rules are there. Do not spam, which is adding unnecessary or incorrect things. I am on the wiki very often, more often than others. And, please add four tides:~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces, for your signature). Also add a title to talk page posts: Add Heading Two for Title ...and please use correct caps. Your user page is for telling the community about you, and if you select the "name" option on your profile bubble, you can add a nickname. So, if you have further questions, please just ask!!! Welcome to the wiki!!! Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing... Why did you pick me for the intro? Why not head admins Lachlana or Catibob? I am not anything special but a rollback... But, I am always glad to help!!! With Awesomeness, Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Lachlana, the Wiki's "Fengo". So welcome! A wiki is quite simple, don't worry. You might have heard of me through Silver and Faolan 18's welcomes. If you need any help, please stop by on my Talk Page. Or contact the other admins, Caitbob Wilkinson, Fyrus797, Acciala and Faolanmacduncan. ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Note You only have to sign talk page messages, not blog posts or anything else. I Don't Care I really don't care I like putting my singnture just because> Faolan&Edme 16:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) =P I also live in the state you live in. =P =D Lemmy Koopa Here! 21:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC)